Blood of Honor, Heart of the Storm
by XgEvangelist
Summary: Begins shortly after the events in the Founding of Durotar campaign from Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne. Jaina feels strong emotions over past events, particularly the loss of her father. Back and updated with ch. 4.
1. Arrival in Orgrimmar

I don't own any of the characters used herein from the warcraft world they are all blizzards property, everyone i created belongs to me.

**Chapter 1 - Arrival in Orgrimmar**

It was a clear morning. The clouds were not heavy in the sky; the sun beat down on the port like it was trying to burn away the events of the past few days…like it could.

The ships arrayed before her slowly began to grow smaller as the flames licked the morning sky. The words of Hiphaelus were drowned out by her own thoughts, only to be disrupted by a hand on her should

"Good Morning, Thrall," Jaina says, recognizing to whom the hand belonged. Only one hand in the city could be that bold, and that large.

Thrall takes a deep breath"Miss Jaina, I truly do regret what we had to do. If there was any way for me to change the events and take your father alive…"

Jaina shook her head and turned to face him. "No, Thrall. It wasn't your fault. You did what you knew had to be done…what I knew had to be done…for there to be peace between our people."

Thrall grimaces, but continued on. "I know…but losing your father is truly a blow, and I can't help but wonder if another path was before us..."

Jaina holds her hand up stifling whatever else he might say. "Trust me, Thrall. If I had thought there was any other way, I would have told you to stay your hammer." Jaina says.

Thrall grips Jaina's shoulder lightly. The support was quite welcome, but wasn't enough.

Thrall looks out into the sky, waiting a moment before speaking again, "Still, the horde too shall mourn your loss. Not mourn him as an enemy of the horde but as your father."

Jaina faced out into the sky with him. "Thanks, Thrall. You've been a good friend in these trying times."

Thrall nodded silently. "You've been an asset to my people as well, Jaina." he looks down at her and smiles a large, toothy orc smile. Thrall turns, "I'll give you some solitude."

Jaina nodded. "Thanks Thrall, I really appreciate that."

Thrall begins to leave and as he walks away he stops suddenly. "Oh, Jaina, Durotar is coming along nicely. Should you ever need a rest from your duties, perhaps you would enjoy the solitude of the wilds around Durotar?"

Jaina thought hard for a second. "Thanks Thrall…but I have too many duties now, as I'm sure you do, but I'll keep that in mind."

Thrall nodded silently and walked back to the lodgings prepared for him and his raiders.

Jaina's thoughts began to swirl into an endless whirlpool as she watched on silently. Her father's funeral barge slowly washed away to sea…a fitting end for an admiral.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sallow faced man with a large brown beard stood watching the funeral proceedings. He turned his eyes on the Lady Proudmoore and the Young war chief… "Interesting," he thought as he turned away from the site. His eyes glowed green for a moment as he worked his way through the crowd to make his preparations to retrieve what he had come for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minister Hiphaelus shifted uncomfortably in his robes. "Master Rylar reports that the northern mines are becoming stagnant and he's having to direct his workers into deep and more dangerous parts."

Minister Enrich responds, "Well, what do you propose? There are those southern mines…?"

Jaina listened half-heartedly and sighed. "Same old things," she thought.

Minister Cleland pointed out, "Of course, we can easily set up a mining camp there. And Master Rylar can just simply move his people there."

Jaina yawned. "But I can't bear it anymore, not after what's happened," she thought

Minister Enrich agreed, "A good idea."

Minister Hiphaelus said, "And there seems to be a strange disease killing off the sheep. This is leading to a decrease in both food stuffs and wool."

Minster Enrich responded, "I know. I've received the same reports and am having the elves look into it. Their priests are confident they can work magic to fix this."

Jaina began to rub her temples.

Minister Cleland grimly mentioned, "And what of the rebels who are still loyal to Jaina's father? They seem very intent to drag us into another war. Much as I dislike this new arrangement with the orcs, but the people don't need to have another war, and the horde seems much different than they were so long ago."

Minister Enrich suggested, "We can capture them and attempt to convince them to stop their indiscriminate provocations of the orcs."

Minister Hiphaelus sighs "An idea. We could also attempt to have Jaina negotiate with them, that's another. Jaina, do you have any ideas?"

Jaina felt herself growing dizzy. "I can't take anymore," she thought

She stood and said loudly, "I'm going to Durotar, to relax. I need some time away from Theramoore island for a while. Too many memories of what transpired here… I need time to myself. Thrall invited me himself, what better way to help diplomatic relations?"

A distraught Hiphaelus stood and began to pace nervously behind Jaina in the council chambers. "What! But Mistress Jaina, you can't go there! Those orcs are brutish, feral! And besides, you have duties to attend to here."

Jaina shrugged and shook her head. "There is little left that takes the attention of my office. Most of the daily duties are delegated to you all, and anyway, I need to get away from all this for a while…"

Grudgingly, her military commander Dizapon tightened his gauntlet on the table. "Mistress Jaina, I have to strongly object. Such an undertaking is quite dangerous. Walking into the heart of an Orcish city… at the very least, take a large escort with you to protect you from possible treacheries. I, Dizapon, am at your call!"

Minister Enrich supports the others "It is too dangerous for you to go after the recent events, and your place is here with your people."

Minister Hiphaelus agreed, "I concur."

Minister Cleland shrugged, "Seems it's decided then. It's not a good idea."

Jaina, her eye's lighting up with a dangerous fire, yelled, "Enough!" With a resolve not seen since she led her people away from the undead scourge, she continued, "I'm going to Durotar."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina had barely awoken as the sun just began to spill through the openings in the carriage. It felt good on her face; warm and invigorating. Drowsily opening her eyes, she looked around to see what progress they had made over night, and identified the desolate, spreading wasteland that was most of Kalimdor.

Jaina groggily yawned out, "Telpheron, how much longer till we are in Orgrimmar?" She began to stretch out in the carriage slowly awakening each muscle in her body.

Telpheron said merrily, "Mistress Jaina, we're getting closer. Within a few hours, at least. The runner should have made it only a few hours ago."

Jaina laid back on her pillow and sighed, "I wonder what it will be like there. We've seen the military bases of the horde, but this is there first actual city they didn't conquer or destroy…"

Telpheron reassured her, "I've…talked to our traders, and apparently they spare no space for luxuries. Everything is either a necessity or a fortification. The people live in a very disciplined and orderly manner. Their men and women both live a militaristic life in barracks. Although, strangely enough, they are a strongly spiritual people,"

Jaina pondered on that a moment. "Telpheron?"

Telpheron turns his head slightly "Yes, Mistress Jaina?" he asked inquisitively.

Jaina asks "Why is it you don't seem to have the old prejudices of the other soldiers from my father's time?"

Telpheron seemed a bit surprised. "…Who says I don't?"

Jaina stands up and begins to change out of her nightgown. "Well, it's obvious you don't hold the same contempt…so I wondered."

Telpheron's gaze seems to wander ahead into nothingness. "Well…I fostered an orc child."

Jaina opens her eye's widely "You fostered an orc child?" she said with surprise in her voice.

Telpheron began to recall, "At…the battle of Black Rock Spire, in which my old lord, Lothar fell, after most of my comrades were dispatched, I found myself alone in the Swamp of Sorrows. After the battle, I continued to pursue the orcs so I could find and cut them down one by one. I was consumed with a thirst for vengeance for the death of my lord. Ambushing them, I came down upon a small campfire. There, I found two orcs, a male and female. I cut them down quickly, but as I was basking in the satisfaction of my kill I heard an infant cry out…thinking it was human, I quickly went to find it and found there a baby girl. Only, she wasn't human, she was an orc. With conviction, I raised my sword above my head determined to slay even this one…but I couldn't. I couldn't slay the child who seemed so human, so like our own even if she looked different…it's fair to say my heart melted that day. I took that girl and ran off back to my comrades, hiding her of course. When I was given honors and leave from the military, I went back to my families farm and began to raise her in solitude, Celeste my daughter."

Jaina, who was listening silently, said, "Telpheron, that's a truly touching story. What happened to Celeste?"

Telpheron seemed to hesitate. "I don't know…"

Jaina inquired, "You don't know?"

Telpheron continued, his heart laden, "I sent a letter back to our family farm telling her to leave with us when you led us from Kul'Tiras."

Jaina listened intently, "Yes, go on."

Telpheron continued, "I got a letter back, her responding that she'd be in the city the day the ships departed…however, when we arrived in Kalimdor, I couldn't find her. Finally, I checked the crew manifest and it seems she never boarded. I fear…the worst."

Jaina voiced her sympathy to him "…Telpheron… I'm sorry, I didn't know…I might have let the ships wait a little longer…or…or…something!"

Telpheron cut her off. "No, Mistress Jaina, it's not your fault. I'm sure whatever happened was out of your hands. Jaina you did what you thought was right. You led our people from danger swiftly, you saved lives. You have nothing to apologize for. I know it won't be what you want to hear but…your father would be proud. You may not understand but…much as he hated and feared the horde, he respected that you were able to find the peace with them he couldn't."

Jaina smiled warmly. "Telpheron, I'm glad you're along. You represent hope for true peace among our peoples, you have wisdom about you…"

Telpheron blushed, then laughed out. "Well I've been called worse before!

No, Mistress Jaina, 'tis not an old soldier such as myself. The hope is with our children. Hopefully, we can teach them otherwise."

Jaina says in admiration "Well said, Telpheron."

At that moment, a large spear lands in front of the horse, and it bucks. Telpheron barely regained control of the wild stallion. Jaina's guard runs forward and spreads themselves out, searching for the source of the attack.

Jaina grabs the side of the interior to steady herself "Telpheron! What has happened?" she demanded.

Telpheron narrowed his eyes and said "We're under attack Mistress Jaina…stay inside." He tightly gripped his sword in both hands.

Jaina climbed out. "Since when do I run from a fight, Tel?"

Jaina waved her staff in the air and began to speak cryptic words, "Dosimo hismoro indra feri aquios!" She touched the ground with the tip of her staff and a large, vaguely humanoid shaped column of water sprung forth, constantly dripping water to the ground and reabsorbing it.

One of the soldiers on the right noticed a shadow moving nearby him and began to move away slowly from the other guards and Jaina.

Telpheron turned to him. "What? What have you seen?" he demanded.

Jaina heard a thud and then turned to see the soldier dropped by an arrow.

Telpheron cursed. "Dammit! You men, throw up your shields and tighten the circle formation! Alright, who's out there?"

Several minutes of silence pass, then a tall, purple skinned satyr stepped out of the edge of the forest and grins widely. Soon, several other smaller satyrs walk out and drop two humans to the ground, dead. There were about 15

satyrs in all, with three centaurs.

Telpheron angrily yelled out, "My messengers! Errik and Laine! You killed them!"

The Satyr grinned again. "We'll be taking Jaina off your hands and escorting her rest of the way."

Telpheron stood firm and said "Not while I still draw breath, creature!"

Satyr grins evilly "As you wish. Boys, take the human female off their hands, and kill the rest of them!"

The satyrs began to charge the guards.

The guards stood firm as the satyrs approached. The satyrs' charged and broke upon their shields. Soon, the world erupted in a vicious melee around Jaina.

Her elemental blocked the advance of any satyr who attempted to get past the guards, throwing streams of water at their chests and hurling them into the woods beyond, but things didn't look well. Slowly, her guards began to fall one by one.

Telpheron was able to cut down two and advanced on the leader. Pinning his mace against the tree with his shield, Telpheron swung at his exposed flank. The satyr bucked up and knocked Telpheron off balance. As Telpheron lay prone, the satyr attempted to trample him. He quickly rolled out of the way and sprung up, grabbing his sword and holding it in both hands, his shield lying five feet away. As the satyr charged him, Telpheron ducked low under his wide swing, and brought his sword up only to have his wrist grabbed and his sword yanked away from him by his opponent. Telpheron gritted his teeth and threw all his weight into his shoulder, smashing hard into the flank of the centaur, knocking him sideways off his feet, only to have a net fly over him, and a spear flew towards and struck him.

Telpheron wincing in pain manages to gasp out "Jaina, I'm…sorry." He fell to his knees, and on to his face.

Jaina hurled a fireball at one satyr, sending him sprawling on the ground. It was just her and her water elemental now.

Jaina struggled against her fear. "I must teleport us to safety." She thought, and began to cast the spell.

The Satyr spat out, "Not so fast! We know you reputation, Miss Proudmore."

One of the centaurs hurled a club at her knocking her down, and interrupting her spell.

Her elemental was being overwhelmed and soon fell splashing on the ground in a puddle.

Jaina yelled, "You won't take me alive, satyr!"

The satyr merely laughed.

Jaina tightened her grip on her staff. "This is it," she thought

Then out of the forest came a spear, striking the chest of one satyr and taking him down. Both Jaina and the satyrs turned in shock at the intrusion, then out came two more spears, and two more fell.

From the forest could be heard a cry, "FOR THE HORDE!" and out came several grunts and Troll headhunters. The grunts spread out and engaged the satyrs, taking them down quickly one by one. The satyr leader yelled out "RETREAT!" and galloped off.

Out strolled Naz'grel. "Ah, Lady Jaina, welcome to Durotar."

Chapter 1 End.


	2. No Diplomacy Needed

I don't own any of the characters used herein from the warcraft world they are all blizzards property, everyone i created belongs to me.

**Chapter 2 - No Diplomacy Needed**

There Jaina stood, in the Witchdoctor's hut in Ogrimmar, a grim look on her face as she watched her soldiers brought in on stretchers, one by one, and laid down before the wizened old troll.

She felt responsible for it. Even though she tried her best, four of her escort were killed, and more than one would be limping back to Theramore Isle. She sighed. She seemed to do that a lot these days.

She walked over to old Telpheron, who had fought bravely, even bringing down the satyr leader, only to be felled by a spear.

Jaina concerned, asked, "Will he be alright?"

The troll looked up at her, his eyes glowing. He put a hand on her wrist. "Ohohoh, he be a lucky one, dis. Little more to the left, and this spear pierce his heart, ya?"

Jaina winced at the doctor's words and said, "So, he'll be fine then?"

The Troll witchdoctor smiled. "Oh yees, dis one here be strong. The spear waz poisoned, but he'll be shapin' up jus' fine in time, eh?"

Jaina felt relieved. "Thanks."

Jaina thought to herself, "Good." She paused "I couldn't bear that Telpheron's dieing because I wanted a vacation."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice. Thrall says loudly "JAINA!"

Jaina turned to regard Thrall.

Thrall said, "Ah, Jaina, I came as soon as I heard word from Naz'grel. I'm Sorry. Had you arranged things ahead of time, I would have sent a small group to bolster your escort as the wilds between Ogrimmar and Theramore are very dangerous"

Jaina nodded. "Thanks Thrall, but I didn't think it would be such a problem."

Thrall remarked, "I'm sorry you lost four companions." Thrall frowned. "But I'm glad you decided to take me up on my offer."

Jaina agreed. "Yes Thrall…so am I, it's just…I find my duties harder to deal with since the…death of my father." she stuttered the words somewhat.

Thrall puts a big warm hand on her back. "Are you soldiers going to make it?"

Jaina said, "The witch doctor seems to think so. You've all been very helpful Thrall."

Thrall smiled that big toothy smile again. "Yes, we're very glad you're here, you're regarded as a hero among my people, because you helped us save Grom and stood with us to battle the Burning Legion, so I'm sure you'll find most of the city happy to take care of your needs during your stay here. Shall we?"

Jaina smiled slightly. "Thanks Thrall. So, do I get the grand tour of your fair city?"

Thrall grinned. "If that's your wish. Though, I'm not sure it can meet the aesthetic sense of humans. Sometimes I find it rather less then pleasing to the eye, myself." he grins

Jaina grinned back. "No, it's alright, Thrall. I'm sure your people have your tastes, and mine have theirs. Perhaps this will be a good lesson for me, to know what a warrior's city is like!" she declared.

They both laughed as Thrall guides Jaina out of the hut.

Once outside Thrall thinks for a moment "Jaina I have just finished my morning inspection and haven't had breakfast yet, are you hungry?"

Jaina takes notice of the pangs in her stomach "…yes I am Thrall, I hadn't even thought of it, it's been such a busy morning."

Thrall lead Jaina through the city to a large building different in design from all the rest.

Jaina asked, "This place is different what is it?"

Thrall replied, "Well, this is sort of my home and office. I would normally have stayed with my warriors in the barracks. But they insisted the Warchief was to have a special place in the city. We also needed a place for diplomats and other guests and so we decided to merge the two, considering most of our guests I'll likely have to address during there stay anyway."

Jaina began to laugh hysterically

Thrall looked at her puzzled, "Did I say something amusing?"

Jaina attempted to control her laughter. "No…it's just that Telpheron told me you are a mainly communal race, and sleep in groups…I figured you would expect the same of a visitor," she said, trying hard to stop laughing

Thrall gave her a thoughtful look. "Humans." He shakes his head

He walked up, opened the door, ushered her inside, and followed

Jaina looked inside and thought, "This place… looks very human. The furnishings inside, though, were obviously made with orc architecture." Most of them had a human quality. This particular room had a table with several chairs, and branched off into three adjacent rooms, with one stairway going up.

Thrall pulled out a chair. "Please, sit."

She sat in the chair Thrall offered. It was opposite one of the adjacent rooms. Inside, she saw a hall that lead to another room. Halfway through this hall, the decorum changed, and it seemed to be made to suit night elves, with plants, fake treants, and tree growths sewn about the room.

Jaina thought on her observations, "Thrall really has gone a long way to make sure his guests would be comfortable."

Thrall climbed downstairs.

Thrall said from within, "So Jaina, anything in particular you feel like having this morning?"

Jaina responded, "Whatever you can make is fine, Thrall…do you need help?"

Thrall refused, "No, Jaina, it's fine. Try to relax. You're my guest after all."

Jaina sighed, and leaned her head against the back of the chair, and closed her eyes. She went over the day's events again, "So, here I am in Durotar. It feels good to get away from Theramore for a while, but now that I'm here, what do I do? I can't take a tour of the city everyday." She played with the tips of her hair. "Well, at least it seems Thrall is intent on making my stay enjoyable. There's that at least."

Her thoughts are interrupted by the crackle of hot oil and the smell of frying sausage. Well, that's unexpected. Then again, the orcs were experts at raising various livestock. Her father used to tell her stories of captured orc bases, and how their foodstuffs would find themselves suddenly in abundance. Her father… she missed him now. She did before he returned, but, it was different then he was alive out there somewhere.

She frowned as she reflected on this.

Jaina said to herself, "No, no, I must not lament on the past. It was a fitting end for a proud admiral. He must not have had any regrets, and neither must I."

Jaina hugged herself as the smell of bread wafted up to her. She smiled. "Smells good, Thrall."

Thrall called up from the kitchen, "Does, doesn't it?"

Jaina smiled, a mischievous curve coming to the corner of her mouth. "So, when and how did the great Warchief of the mighty horde learn to cook?" she teased.

Thrall thought for a moment. "When I escaped from Durnholde, I was on my own for a very long time. You learn such necessities when alone. I got things wrong in those days. My cooking was…not so experienced," he winced as he said this.

Jaina gave a slight laugh "I see, Thrall. If…it's not too bad of a memory, what was the internment camp was like?" She swallowed, thinking, "Perhaps I shouldn't ask?"

Thrall said, grimly, "It wasn't so bad for me as other orcs. The human who found me saw to my care. I was treated with luxury compared to the others of my kind, though I still got beaten heavily for failure. I was Blackmoores prized fighter after all. He had a use for me."

Jaina spoke, "I heard of this Blackmoore. Why did he treat you so well?" she remembered only rumors of him.

Thrall said angrily, "Power. I learned in time he planned to use me to unite the horde and carve out his own empire among his fellow humans."

Jaina opened her mouth in a half-daze, "That's terrible, Thrall!" she thought to herself.

Thrall cleared his throat, "It was, Jaina. Blackmoore might have succeeded as well but he was often irrational and would chastise me heavily for the wrong reasons. I learned later he was often drunk during these times. So after learning of my people, and after being beaten heavily for losing a match that no mere human would have even made it to in the arena, I escaped Durnholde and wandered to find the legacy and history of my people."

Thrall continued form downstairs, "So I headed directly for the furthest internment camp. There I found the orcs possessed of an awful lethargy."

Jaina remarked, "I remember that, my teacher Antonidas and the rest of the Kirin-tor were worried about this development, that there might be some kind of contagious disease or curse running through the imprisoned orcs."

Thrall called up, "Yes I see…It was there I met Kelgar. He taught me much about our people. He aided me in my escape when Blackmoore came looking for me."

He swallowed and she heard the clattering of pans. Thrall said fondly, "That's when I met Grom for the first time. Hellscream…quickly became a hero to me. He fought a never ending struggle to maintain his freedom."

Jaina thought back to her memories of Hellscream. Though she knew him only a short time, really only a few hours, she respected his courage, if not his past decisions.

Jaina saw Thrall walking up the stairs with two plates. He laid down one in front of her, and the other opposite that. He then walked back down and came up with a wooden tray containing a large loaf of bread on it, and various jars that she assumed contained preserves and such.

Thrall smiled, "Breakfast, is ready."

Jaina looked at her plate. Two large meat pies, and some sort of green soup "Looks good, Thrall."

Thrall gave a proud grin and sat.

Jaina began to eat, "Not bad, where'd you learn to make these." she held up a meat pie.

Thrall immediately broke the loaf in half and began to put some blue preserves on it. "A…childhood friend of mine gave me some when I escaped."

Jaina swallowed, clearing her throat. "So, what happened after you met Grom? I assume you weren't Warchief yet."

Thrall smiled, and answered between bites, "No, I left alone seeking my fathers banished clan, the Frost Wolves. It's there that I learned the legacy of my people, our shamanistic magic."

Jaina remembered Thrall's power over the elements. Though her magic was powerful, his ability to control the natural forces of the world belittled her own.

Thrall took a bite of the bread, and continued, "I then discovered the former Warchief, a name you should know: Orgrim Doomhammer."

Jaina nodded in agreement. She knew it well. It was bane upon her father's lips for as long as she could remember.

Thrall bit into a meat pie, and swallowed. "I learned much of what had transpired in the past among the orcish people from him. Then, together we left, to free our enslaved people."

Jaina smiled, "Must have been exciting to have met a legend."

Thrall grinned, "It was."

Jaina thought back fondly. "I know how that feels, when I first met my mentor, Antonidas."

Thrall finished eating, and picked up his plate and heads downstairs.

Jaina frowned, remembering that she still had food and focused on finishing it.

Thrall came up. "When you're finished, come see me up those stairs." He pointed at the stairs next to those he just came from, and then began to trudge up them.

Jaina sat quietly, and finished her breakfast. When she was done, she picked up her dishes and brought them downstairs. Finding a modest kitchen, she put them on the stack where she saw Thrall's.

She then followed Thrall upstairs. At the top, the stairs open into a large room with two walls lined with filled bookcases. Opposite them is a shelf where many parchments are stacked up. In the middle of the room is a large desk with multiple quills. To her right, is an entrance to what looks like a master bedroom.

Jaina began to pace around the room, looking at it taking it all in. "Home and office, huh? Certainly functional."

Jaina stopped outside the bedroom. "Thrall?" She heard his heavy footsteps as he came into view from the left.

Thrall walked over to her. "Good, you're done. I was just preparing for your tour."

He motioned for her to move aside, walked over to the shelf with parchments, pulled out one, opened it, and looks at it.

Thrall studied it carefully. "Here we are. This should work." he handed Jaina the scroll.

Jaina looked at it. It seemed to be a map of Orgrimmar and some of the surrounding area.

Thrall picked up his war hammer from beside the desk and attached it to his belt. "That should help you identify where we are, and where we're going."

Jaina smiled. "Quite thoughtful of you. Thank you, Thrall."

Thrall rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, well, time to go?"

Jaina reached over and taked his arm. "Certainly. Lead on my good Warchief!" and laughed.

Thrall chuckled with her as he leads her downstairs.

Jaina asked, "So, where first, Thrall?"

Thrall beamed with pride. "The Barracks of course. Our warriors are one of the things we are very proud of. I think it's one of the best things to show our visitors."

Jaina just shakes her head. "Right, Thrall."

Thrall doesn't miss it. "Perhaps I should come to Theramore Isle sometime Jaina. Just what would you show me?"

Jaina frowned and her brows furrow. "Our ports first, I guess…but Thrall, I'm afraid you wouldn't be as welcome there as I am here. You'd be safe, but many of the people, though content to coexist, is all they are willing to do, it seems," she sighed…again.

Thrall gave her an understanding look, his features not so rough or menacing anymore, almost human. No, kindness and sympathy were not traits inherent to humans and elves.

Thrall placed that assuring hand on her shoulder again, "I know Jaina, I know." The walk to the first place on the tour was a quiet one.

When they arrived, Jaina saw before her a large piece of orc architecture. It was pentagonal, and adorned with bones and other…trophies. Thrall approached the great double doors that served as the entrance, while explaining the motivation behind the buildings design. Jaina listened intently to him, but fell into daydreams of her youth and her father. She really did miss him, but why so much now? She was away from him a lot when she began to study in Dalaran, and after leading her people to Kalimdor.

The memory of her father began to speak.

Daelin Proudmoore says "Jaina, Jaina…Jaina? Are you listening?"

She jumped, startled to find Thrall asking her if she was listening.

Jaina took a deep breath, "Oh, sorry Thrall, I drifted off." It was then she noticed that the orcs who were in the barracks were all staring at them.

Thrall said something in Orc and they laughed and returned to what they were doing.

Jaina was blushing, embarrassed that she had done that, and looked up at Thrall sheepishly.

Thrall grinned. She could tell he was on the verge of laughing. "Next location?"

Jaina scowled indignantly. "Please," and crossed her arms over her staff.

Thrall accompanied Jaina out quietly, chuckling and getting attacked by Jaina's disgruntled glare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After nearly five hours of walking around and listening to Thrall's lecture on everything… and she meant everything: Bestiary, Bath House, Spirit Lodge, Voodoo Lounge, and the Armory. She was tired.

As they approached what Thrall had told her would be the last location, she wished she had brought a dragon hawk with her. Her feet hurt. She'd never walked so much in her life.

She noticed them approaching a large, clear lake.

Thrall stopped at the edge, "Here we are."

Jaina yawned, asking, "And what purpose does this serve Thrall?"

Thrall put his hand up. "Shhh, you'll see. Just enjoy it."

Jaina looked at him, wondering what she was supposed to see. She began to think, "Well it's going to be good. He wouldn't have brought me out here for-" Then she saw it. The sun began to slowly dip beyond the hills in a beautiful, explosion of warm colors.

Thrall, watching intently, said, "Now watch the lake. It gets better when the sunset is reflected in the water."

Jaina nodded and watched as a false sun appeared in the water. Moving slowly, its bright colors dancing across the surface, it looked beautiful. Of course, she had seen the sunset before from her tower in Theramore Isle, but she never had seen it this way. It was so magnificent...

After it was done, Thrall turned his head and told her, "You came here to relax, Jaina, and I find no place more relaxing than this. I come here often to watch the sunset and commune with the spirits. Feel free to come here anytime during your stay."

Jaina smiled. "Thrall, I'm honored you're treating me so well here. I-"

Thrall cut her off. "Jaina, no need for formalities here. That's what you came to get away from."

Jaina grinned, "You're right, Thrall. I meant to say thanks for making me feel comfortable." She startled the big orc by hugging him.

Thrall gave her his big toothy orc grin, "See? No diplomacy needed."


	3. Heart of the Storm

I don't own any of the characters used herein from the warcraft world they are all blizzards property, everyone i created belongs to me.

**Chapter 3- Heart of the Storm**

And so it was that Jaina spent the next three days idly in Orgrimmar, chatting with Thrall when she found topics to speak of. She even took the time to study some of the Orc's shaman magic, though she was resigned to not gaining mastery over it with the mindset for magic she had come to adopt over her years of study in Dalaran. Most of all though, she spent time at the lakeside each day in gentle contemplation while watching the sun set.

All three of those days she found Thrall there, already ahead of her meditating and "communing with the spirits" as he called it. One of those things she had decided she would never be able to learn.

Jaina slowly snuck up on Thrall, her hood up silently trying to move through the native flora without causing a rustle. She made it within arms length, and reached out slowly, stifling a giggle on her part before any sound was made.

Thrall said casually, "Good Evening, Jaina."

Jaina jumped. She didn't expect him to detect her.

Jaina walked in front of him and sat on a fallen stump that lay opposite him. "Good Evening, Thrall."

Jaina smiled, "I thought I was perfectly silent this time."

Thrall grinned, his eye's still closed. "I didn't hear you."

Jaina looked at him disbelievingly, "Then how…?"

Thrall opened his eyes. "The spirits, your passing disturbed them, all creatures disturb spirits in there passing. The size and turbulence of the spirits depends on the size of the creature."

Jaina nodded with understanding, 'I should have known that,' she thought. "The shamans had explained such things to me earlier in my stay."

Thrall said, "Tomorrow is the day of Ogor Utan Gal-goth. We are organizing warbands to go out and particpate in a great hunt. Would you like to accompany us?"

Jaina laughs. "No, Thrall that's alright I…really don't hunt; hard as that may be to believe." she winks.

Thrall furrowed his brow, "I didn't mean for you to hunt with us, the area we are going to hunt in should be relatively free of evil creatures like satyrs and centaurs. I thought you would enjoy the chance to walk around and enjoy the landscape."

Jaina smiles "Oh! That sounds good Thrall, it really does. What time do we leave?"

Thrall explained, "It is tradition to begin when the sun reaches it's highest point in the day."

Jaina turned herself around on the log removing her boots and dipping her feet in the warm lake waters. The sun begins to set in its marvelous explosion of colors again for the third day mesmerizing Jaina.

An hour after the sun set, Thrall said, "Jaina, it's getting late. Shall we return?"

Jaina nods, "Of course, Thrall."

Upon entering Thrall's residence Jaina asked, "Thrall, it's been several days and I've been hesitant to ask for fear my suspicions would come true, but…do you have a private bath?"

Thrall chuckled. "No, Miss Proudmoore, you'll have to bathe in the public bathhouse."

Jaina frowned. "I…thought so…do many warriors use the bathhouse at night?"

Thrall says uncharacteristically, "Unfortunately, it's hardly ever empty."

Jaina sighed, "Thanks Thrall, I think I'll go to bed."

Jaina turned and began walking towards her room on the first floor as she heard Thrall snickering behind her. She whirled on him. "What's so funny, Warchief!" she asked, disgruntled.

Thrall gave her a mischievous smile, "The entrance to my private bath is in my room." finally giving in the laughter he'd been holding back.

Jaina, determined not to give him the satisfaction of his little prank, held in her own mirth and showed nothing but displeasure. "Son of Durotan, that was NOT funney!"

Thrall walked over and clapped her on the back "I highly disagree."

Jaina loses her composure and smiled, rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

Thrall said, "There are towels in the shelf next to the bath."

Jaina nodded, "Thank you, I assume you'll make yourself scarce while I'm bathing."

Thrall laughed, "Of course, don't let this face fool you, I attempt to be a gentleman at all times even if I don't succeed."

Jaina smiled to herself and walked upstairs, heading into his room when she reached the top.

She entered his private bath and finds a square stone basin built into the floor and, indeed, towels on a shelf next to it…but there was no water.

She shrugged and summoned a water elemental prompting it to fill the basin, and then hurled fireballs into the water to warm it. Jaina began stripping off her clothes and looked at herself in the mirror attached to the wall. She smiled, "I can't believe I'm able to keep in such good shape considering I spend most of my days dealing with paperwork and studying my books…then again, I have had to do a lot of walking and fighting since I left Lordaeron…"

Satisfied with her appearance, she removed the last articles of her clothing and waded into the water and laid down. The warm waters were relaxing, and she felt her muscles relax. She laid there for quite sometime before she looked around. "No soap flakes." she frowned and began a simple spell to conjure some up. She had the soap in her palm and began to lather up, rubbing it into her hair and then rinsing it. When she was done she decided to lay there a little longer. The warm water felt so good…it soon began to take her into the world of dreams.

Jaina found herself back in Dalaran in her teens (19 to be exact), as she rushed out the main hall to meet her handsome prince after so long without him.

Arthas smiled, "Jaina!" he grabbed her up in his left hand under her knees and his right under her back.

Jaina kissed him on the cheek, "Welcome back Your Majesty, how might this humble sorceress please you…?" she giggled. This was their thing. "It's nice having an actual prince to pretend with," she thought.

Arthas strokes her cheek, "How else but a gentle igniting of passions, m'lady?" Arthas played along, obviously enjoying himself.

Jaina's eyes soften, "As you wish, Your Majesty, take me where you will and do as you please."

Her dream then faded away to the night of the first time they made love…her first time, only a few years previous, she felt herself lying there awake staring at her prince, who she'd just given herself to. She loved him so, her sleeping prince. She reached out and stroked his chin and he stirred.

Jaina smiled at him warmly, "Arthas, I love you."

Suddenly, his eyes opened and her golden prince vanished, a new form taking his place, the death knight that had replaced him.

Arthas sneered, "Jainaaaaaaa, miss me do you, Jaina?" he gave her a cruel laugh.

Arthas reached out and caressed along her abdomen with the back of his icy knuckles, up to her bosom. "You especially miss this, don't you?" he laughed again

Jaina opened her mouth to rebuff him, but she found that she could not speak… speak… she felt her heart go colder and colder till it shattered, and erupting from her chest arose the face of a pale man with a long brown beard and green eyes, laughing at her evily…

She awakened to a hand moving her shoulder.

Thrall was shaking her lightly, "Jaina, wake up, are you alright?"

Jaina woke up groggily. "Hmmm, yes Thrall I'm okay…why?"

Thrall frowned, "It's been several hours since you went to bathe, and when I knocked to check if you were alright, you didn't answer."

Jaina yawned, "Hmmm…bath?"

…

Her eyes suddenly widen and as a reflex reaction she stands up…only realizing it gives her spectator a clearer view. She blushes furiously her whole body turn a light red as she grabs a towel and wraps it around herself "eh…s sorry Thrall, I uh, thank you for worrying about my safety…you may go now"

Thrall just smiles, "No need to apologize Jaina, I'm sure humans find you quite attractive."

Thrall turned to leave

Jaina scowled, "Thrall?"

Thrall stopped, not turning, "Yes, Jaina?"

Jaina said, "Weren't you raised by humans?" More a statement than a question.

Thrall chuckled, "As I said, no need to apologize." He threw his right hand up above his shoulder, palm facing away from him and walked out.

Jaina, feeling very embarrassed by the whole incident, decided that it was at least amusing. "No need to apologize, huh? I guess I should feel proud that there's someone in Durotar who finds me attractive. Not such a rare thing back at home…at least from the faces of the guards when I walked around in my night wear." She laughed quietly at her joke, and began to finish her grooming.

Jaina then looked back on her dream with apprehension. "…Was I dreaming? Or was it a nightmare? …the dream…that all happened. I remember those events. Disincluding Arthas becoming a Death Knight and that strange man of course…" Perhaps she'd ask the shamans about it, or the spirit walkers. They both seemed to be experts on dreams and visions…

Finally, within the hour she finished brushing her hair and donning her nightwear.

She walked out of Thrall's room to find him looking over several unrolled parchments.

Jaina puts on a smile and asked, "So Thrall, what's up?"

Thrall looked over to her, "Oh, nothing Jaina, just some scattered reports of unusual border activity, nothing more."

Jaina nodded. She got much of that, herself, on Theramore Isle.

Thrall looked for a moment, then made a note. "Pleasant bath, I assume, you are alright, aren't you?"

Jaina frowned, "Yes, thank you, Thrall, I just was in a deep sleep…and Thrall, about, you know,… seeing," she trailed off slowly.

Thrall smiled then looked at her seriously and asked, "Who saw what?" then winks.

Jaina gave him a shy smile, "Thanks Thrall, your honor knows no bounds."

Thrall shook his head. "Humans."

Jaina looked at him, cross. "Ha! Like you're not nearly as human as I am."

Thrall crossed his arms. "Now, no need to insult me," a slight grin played at the edge of his massive jaw.

Jaina stuck her tongue out at him. "How childish is that," she thought

Although it had the effect she wanted, it clearly caught Thrall off guard, who began to laugh heartily after recovering.

Jaina patted him on the shoulder. "Well, Thrall, I'm heading to bed. Tomorrow seems like it will be a long day."

Thrall nodded, "Good idea. 'Night Jaina, may the spirits guard your dreams."

Jaina acknowledged the comment and headed downstairs to her room and soon fell to sleep in her bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina awoke the next morning and had breakfast, bathed again, and began to prepare for her trip with the Horde.

Jaina said to herself, "Well, I'm always prepared, but I'd like to study some of the natural flora, see if it has useful magic properties so I should take something to bring them in."

She conjured up a small leather pouch and hung it on her shoulder.

She grabbed the map of the hunting area that Thrall provided and anxiously studied it.

She heard his footsteps before she saw him, then she heard a knocking sound.

Jaina got up from her bed, "Come in, Thrall."

Thrall entered. "Jaina, you're ready I hope. It's time for us to leave."

Jaina gave one slow nod and followed Thrall as he made his way down and out of the residence.

Jaina asked, "Where to first, Thrall?"

Thrall answered, "The Beastiary, I must retrieve my Wolf." Thrall began to head off north to the main Bestiary, while Jaina followed.

When they arrived Jaina waited outside while Thrall mounted his wolf Snowsong and rode out. She remembered that beast. Strong and powerful, it was Thrall that rode it proudly. Jaina smiled, and reached out for it. It sniffed her hand and then licked it a few times, and she began to pet it. Snowsong responding to the attention with satisfied yaps like a little puppy.

Thrall said with mock indignation, "I'll appreciate you not softening my mount Ms. Proudmoore."

Jaina winked at him "But he's such a proud animal Thrall, much like his owner."

Thrall thought for a moment and chuckled "I guess that I'm just to up and forgive the ruining of my animals?"

Jaina laughed, "Think of it as revenge for walking in on a lady who's not decent."

Thrall grimaced.

Several raiders ran by, more then a few cast glances their way.

Thrall offered her his hand, "Time to head off. Let's go."

She took it and scrambled up the side of Snowsong and sat down behind Thrall.

Thrall patted Snowsong a few times, and she began to move towards the gates. Thrall noticed out the corner of his eye Drek'thar observing him thoughfully.

Thrall thought, "Curious, I wonder what Drek'thar is thinking about. I better ask him later," making a mental note, and signaled for Snowsong to speed up.

Jaina had to admit the rushing wind felt good. She hadn't rode an animal since her days in Lordaeron before her training in Dalaran.

After about 20 minutes of hard riding, she saw a multitude of raiders come into view.

Thrall guided Snowsong up the canyon, till he was standing in front of them. Jaina watched with mild curiosity what was to transpire.

Thrall raised his hammer to quiet the crowd. "Today is a great day of celebration, my warriors!"

The raiders and grunts below him cheer loudly.

Thrall raised his hammer again, "Today we are to hunt, we are to hunt the strongest creatures this land may provide us! Fight with courage, strength and honor!"

They cheer loudly.

Thrall silenced them, "A few good battle scars for this occasion wouldn't hurt either."

The crowd laughs.

Thrall strikes the ground and electricity pours into the ground "NOW GO! LOKTAR OGAR!"

The Horde became a raucous combination of warcries, laughter, cheering and taunting as they spilled out of the canyon floor into the wilderness around it, looking for whatever large prey they can find.

Thrall rode down to the bottom of the canyon and Jaina dismounted.

Thrall looked down at her, "Return here within 4 hours, if you need anything it shouldn't be hard to find one of my warriors and have them help you."

Jaina said, "Thanks Thrall, catch something big, okay?"

Thrall smiles, "Jaina, it's not the size of the animal, but it's ferocity and cunning."

Jaina just mouthed a silent, "oh," and walked, away beginning to explore

Thrall watched her walk away thoughtfully, then rode off to join the hunt.

Jaina slowly walked down a path through the trees, devoid of obstacles.

She quietly enjoyed the beauty of the surroundings as the sun poured through the canopy from high overhead as it slowly made its decent.

Jaina thought, "Not the pristine forests of Quel'thalas but, it's certainly beautiful here."

Jaina bent down to look at a plant she hadn't seen around Theramore Isle. Its leaves were gathered in clusters of 3 and it has a orange sort of tint about it. It was near from what she could tell it's blossoming stage; she harvested some of the leaves and the reddish blossoms and put them into the pouch.

Jaina began to follow the trail up a hill. She begins to hum a tune her mother taught her long ago. She reaches the top and looks around, surveying the surrounding lands. She decides to venture to the west towards what looked like some inviting lakes.

She began to walk down the path towards the lakes while humming to herself.

When she arrived at the lake, she finds the view is breathtaking. The slightly orange tinge on the lake provided as the sun retreats from the sky was very enchanting. She took a seat on a large rock there.

Jaina looks around "I wonder…" a small grin plays at the edge of her mouth. She begins to remember a hobby of hers back in Dalaran, which would get her in trouble. Swimming nude at night in the magical waters surrounding Dalaran provided by the southern tip of Lordamere.

She chuckled. Her mentor, Antonidas, would get angry at her. "Behavior unfit for an archmage," she mimicked, doing a good impression. Deep down though, she knew he understood; youth was meant to be wasted on fun activities.

Jaina smiled; if there's one thing he taught her, you're never too old either.

She looked around carefully, making sure no one was around. She began to weave a new spell one the Troll witchdoctors had taught her in the last few days. A large floating eye came into being nearbye. It quickly disappeared from her sight. She did this a few more times, evenly distributing the eye's around the lake.

When she was satisfied, she summoned a water elemental and began to strip off her clothing, carefully depositing it onto a nearbe rock. She ran and dived into the surface of the lake face first and began to swim out to the middle. She stopped and floated there in the middle taking in the lake around her, and carefully observing through her sentry wards.

The water was quite warm and relaxing to her as she began to float backwards letting the gentle currents take her slowly.

Jaina began to dream. She found herself in a large open meadow, a little girl again; around her were other kids. These children looked like people she knew. Thrall, Arthas, Malfurion, and Tyrande. They were playing a game. "Hide and seek," she thought she walked over to them.

Tyrande ran up to her, "Hi Jaina, wanna play with us?"

Jaina grinned, "Sure! What are we playing?"

Arthas did a cartwheel, "Hide and seek!"

Archimonde walked up. He, too, was a child. "No, we're playing war!" and began throwing snowballs at them.

Jaina looked around the meadow, "There's no snow…" she thought.

Archimonde had other children with him: Death Knight Arthas, that strange necromancer Kel'Thuzad, that powerful pit lord who corrupted the orcs, Manneroth. They all began to pelt Jaina and her friends with snow balls.

Jaina then found herself and her friends throwing snowballs back.

Something touched her cheek. It was wet. She turned in the direction it came from, only to see a snowball fly at her. As it hit her in the face, she felt another wet droplet pelt her cheek and awoke from her dream.

The water was getting colder. She looked up at the sky. Thick clouds had gathered while she slept and it was beginning to rain.

She decided she needed to get dressed and find one of Thralls soldiers. They could hunt out in the rain, she would rather not. She swam back to the shore and weaved a weak cantrip that dried her out and she got dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrall was chasing a quick quillboar. Snowsong dodged the trees and ran quickly up the hill behind it. One of his raiders threw a net out in front of it barely missing it. The net caught on one of his wolves paws and very nearly succeeded in ruining its balance, but it was able to recover.

Thrall urged Snowsong on. He was getting close. He threw a large hunting javelin at it, but missed. He was almost on it with his hammer when he suddenly jerked hard on the wolves reigns and stopped.

His raiders ignored him and continued the chase. Thrall closed his eyes and began listening intently to his surroundings. Feeling the spirits with his power, he read then that a storm was coming.

One of his advisors, Drek'Thar came up beside him on his own wolf.

Drek'Thar looked at him seriously, "You sense it too Thrall?"

Thrall returned the look, "Yes Drek'Thar, a storm is coming, but this one's different."

Drek'Thar turned his head facing back to the trail, "Yes, I sense it too. It's not a natural storm. Conjured by the magic of warlocks, this one."

Thrall closed his eyes again and reached out with his years of practice.

Thrall spoke, eyes still closed, "Yes…I do believe that fits appropriately."

Drek'Thar rubbed his chin and nodded, "That's not a good omen on this day, Thrall."

Thrall shook his head, "No, it's not. Begin to rally the men. We shall return to Orgrimmar. I do not wish us to be caught in such a storm, whatever its purpose."

Drek'Thar nodded and rode off, ordering a nearby kodo rider to beat out the rhythmic pattern on his drum that meant for the horde to assemble to him.

After nearly 20 minutes, the horde had been gathered and made ready to return to Orgrimmar.

Thrall looked them over, "Drek'Thar, is there anyone not here? I do not see our guest."

Drek'Thar smiled, "Right Thrall, she has not yet returned."

Thrall shouted, "Who has seen the human leader, Miss Proudmoore?"

A small group of his grunts remarked to him in their native tongue that she had been seen swimming in a lake not too far away.

The rest of the horde laughed as one of the grunts made a joke involving humans, lakes and modesty.

Thrall frowned, "Drek'Thar it won't look good if we don't get Miss Proudmoore back to her people alive. You start the long march to Orgrimmar, I will go and find her."

Drek'Thar nodded, "Agreed, Thrall…there are a group of hills only a few miles south of here."

Thrall smiled, "I know Drek'Thar, thank you. Now go."

Drek'Thar nodded and clasped arms with Thrall. He lingered for a moment staring at him thoughtfully again.

Thrall thought back to earlier, "Yes, Drek'thar? Was there something you wanted?"

Drek'Thar merely smiled and rode off with the rest of the horde. Thrall shrugged and began to concentrate on the task at hand.

Thrall coaxed Snowsong forward at a rapid pace, and rode a little ways up to a small hill and stopped.

Thrall played with one of his braids. "Where would Jaina be, hmmm?" he thought.

Thrall closed his eyes and began to reach out with heart and mind, feeling the spirits around him. He felt them all; some felt happy that he was around, some were agitated by the storm, others indifferent. And he felt something else, several were concerned that a human was wandering alone deeper in the wilderness with the unnatural storm above.

Thrall gritted his teeth and held tightly to Snowsong. She began to move quickly with Thrall guiding her in the direction the concerned spirits were coming from. He had to get her back to Orgrimmar with him. If he didn't, it'd be a surefire way to ruin any peace they had with the humans…and he'd never forgive himself either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm lost," Jaina said as she kicked a rock out of her path.

She looked at several trails, before her confused, "These paths all look the same and lead the same way. I probably should have went to the rendevous like Thrall said and waited. Now I'm not quite sure how to get back to the lake. I think if I turn around, I can get back, but I'm not sure."

She sighed, "Well, he'll wonder where I am, but I'm not going to get caught in this weather," she thought

There was already a light sprinkle that wasn't quite piercing the canopy of the trees.

Jaina closed her eyes and began to speak the arcane words of teleport, then opened them and blinked…her spell didn't work.

She understood why immediately. Some other magic in the area was preventing it.

She sighed, defeated and began walking down the center path. She noticed the sounds of the rain begin to grow louder as it pelted the trees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrall rode furiously. Now that the storm had turned from a light sprinkle into a drenching downpour, he was getting closer, but he was worried. He didn't know what the storms purpose was, and he would rather not find out. So he drove his mount onward towards Jaina.

Thrall finally caught sight of a small humanoid figure in white making it's way on an uphill path, the water on the surface of the road was beginning to get deep enough to soak his boots, had he been walking. As he approached her, he called out "JAINA!"

The figure stopped and looked back towards him he heard it reply "THRALL! I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU OR YOUR SOLDIERS!"

Thrall finally arrived at her side. She was standing there safe and dry. It seemed a spell of hers kept the rain away from her.

Thrall reached down for her hand, "Jaina we have to leave now."

Jaina pursed her lips, Yes, I was looking for you to take me back to Orgrimmar. I can't seem to teleport, and it's raining."

Thrall shook his head, "No Jaina, it's not because of the rain. That storm above us is unnatural, brought on by dark magic."

Jaina scowled, "Why didn't I notice?"

Thrall shrugged, "You're probably not as sensitive to it, I think…it's demon magic."

Jaina raised an eyebrow, "You mean, like Gul'Dan practiced?"

Thrall nodded slowly.

Jaina shivered, "Who or wh…"

Thrall interrupted her and shakes his head, "I don't know, but we can't stay here. We have to get back to Orgrimmar."

Thrall helped her climb up on Snowsong. She sat right behind and held on to him.

Thrall turned his mount around and began riding towards Orgrimmar.

Jaina tapped him on the shoulder, "Wait."

Thrall turned his head sideways, "What?"

Jaina frowned, "That way is flooded. I just passed by there a while ago."

Thrall cursed loudly in orc and said, "Then that means we'll have to head for high ground and find shelter."

Jaina looked around, "Where?"

Thrall pointed ahead, "It's hard to tell, but the ground is uneven here. It's continuing to slope upward slowly. Just beyond these trees we should find ourselves only a short ways from the base of some mountains. Those mountains are riddled with caves."

Jaina nods, "Right, let's get moving."

Thrall turned Snowsong and started riding through the trees towards the mountains.

Jaina asked, "Do you really think this area will become so flooded?"

Thrall gritted his teeth, "Were this a normal storm… I'd say no. Howeverm because it's been created in malice, we have to expect anything from it."

Jaina nodded her head in agreement, "True, Thrall." she sighed.

"I thought we saw the end of facing dark magic when we defeated Archimonde." She held him tighter as Snowsong hit a sharp incline.

Thrall growled out, "Hold on," as Snowsong begins to tread up the rough natural paths along the mountainside.

Jaina noticed that even up here the water was beginning to collect in a thin layer on the mountain's flat surfaces.

Jaina then said with realization, "Thrall! The water isn't soaking into the dirt!"

Thall grimaced and doesn't respond. His eyes closed, she noticed his breathing steady.

Thrall opened his eyes. "You're right, the earth dislikes the evil rain and won't absorb it. I can feel it's pain," he shudders.

As Thrall said this, Snowsong suddenly slipped trying to move up a slick incline with loose rock. She slipped backward, depositing her passengers on the ground. Jaina smacked up against the mountain, while Thrall was hurled in the opposite direction off the side of the cliff.

Jaina yelled out in worry, "Thrall?"

She noticed a large green hand holding onto the edge of the cliff.

Then saw another dig into the stone. Thrall's muscles flexed as he slowly hauled himself over. She rushed over to help him.

Thrall shook his head, "No, stand back. If I slip, and you're holding on, I'll take you with me."

She ignored what he said and helped pull him up anyway.

Thrall muttered a thanks as Snowsong walks over and sniffs him. He relaxed her with a pat on the head.

Thrall looked at the steep path. "I think we better walk…"

Jaina gritted her teeth and nodded.

The three of them proceeded up the side of the mountain, quietly determined to keep on the slippery path. After they got around a second bend they find salvation. Across from them is a spot where a natural scoop in the path was found. The water was following the scoop and falling down the side of the mountain. Nearby, a cave mouth sat a foot above the trail.

Thrall climbed to the mouth of the cave and helped pull Jaina and Snowsong into the cave. The cave was pitch black further in.

Jaina stumbled forward blindly, and she cast a spell, causing her staff to glow.

Thrall walks deeper into the cave and sat on the ground and closed his eyes.

Jaina looked at him, "Thrall?"

Thrall smiled, "I'm asking the Spirit of Fire to provide us warmth so that we may survive this night."

Jaina shivered, "Right thrall, good idea."

After a few minutes, a generous flame began to burn from a empty area just in front of Thrall.

Jaina walked over and sits down in front of the fire. She extended her hands to it, palms open, warming herself. Snowsong walks over and lay down up against her. She begins to pet her.

Thrall looked at her, "Hungry?"

Jaina considered. "Very much. I ate all the food I packed already."

Thrall nodded a few times. He stood and walked over to Snowsongs saddlebags, removing a package of some sort.

He sat down opened it, revealing some meat pies.

Thrall handed her one, "Leftovers from breakfast a few days ago."

Jaina took it gratefully and bit into it.

Thrall ate his in silence.

Jaina spoke, "Thrall, what do you think the purpose of this storm was?"

Thrall rubbed his great green jowls. "I don't know. It could be because someone is plotting something against the horde, or perhaps it doesn't involve us at all, we just happen to be here to see it. Many things, many, many things."

Jaina nodded in agreement. She was thinking along the same lines and didn't know much better then he did.

Thrall placed the rest of the meat pie in his mouth, "And your theories, Jaina?"

Jaina furrowed her brow, trying to think of something ,"Maybe…it's some sort of omen, that only some are meant to understand?"

Thrall nodded, "That could be. The strange effects though…perhaps, part of the omen."

Jaina looked down at the fire. "Thrall…this worries me. I thought that our conflict was over with the death of Archimonde…this brings up the possibility of more struggles."

Thrall smiles at her softly, "Yes, I know. I don't like it either, but the spirits of the Horde are high. We're ready to meet any challenge and any enemy that assaults us."

Jaina grimaced.

Thrall frowned, "I'm sorry Jaina, I didn't me…"

Jaina looked up at him and gave a weak smile, "No Thrall, it's fine, it was the right thing to do. My father had to be stopped. In a time when our people are trying to find peace…we can't have people caught in the past ruin everything. We've had enough fighting; we deserve peace. Don't misunderstand me, Thrall. I didn't want to see the death of your people anymore than mine but…I aided you mostly because I thought it was best for my peoples future if we stopped my father."

Thrall put a hand on her shoulder. "Jaina, that was very brave. It had to be a painful and difficult decision to make. It is because of you our people are able to strive for peace, even if they aren't so enthusiastic about it, they have their chance because of the choices you've made for them."

Jaina smiled gratefully to Thrall. "Thanks, Thrall, but it wasn't all because of me. If you had decided to discard your own beliefs when you first met your people and decided to continue the bloody and hateful path that the warlocks set on your people, we wouldn't be having this conversation. It's because of you your people have returned to there shamanistic warrior roots. No small task to inspire a whole nation."

Thrall gave her a big toothy grin, "Right. Well then, let's just say we've both strived towards these results, and try to put any regrets behind us."

Jaina grinned, "Of course, Thrall."

Thrall removed some thick furs from Snowsong's saddlebags. He hands one to Jaina.

Jaina accepted it, "Thanks Thrall. I think…you have the right idea. Time to get some sleep. There's not much we can do right now."

Thrall nodded, "I must meditate and speak with the spirits. Perhaps I will learn something of this evil storm. Goodnight, Jaina."

Jaina placed her fur on the side of the fire opposite the cave entrance. "'Night Thrall."

She lay down on her side, back to the fire, and closed her eyes.

Thrall walked to the cave entrance and sat down on the ground cross-legged.

He placed his hands on his legs and began to meditate as he had done so many times before.

After half an hour of communing with more minor spirits in the area, he called on the spirit of the wilds.

He found it angry and distraught.

Thrall spoke aloud, "What is wrong, great spirit?"

_Thrall, powerful and evil magic is being used. It is an abomination to life._

_You must listen. There will come dark times. Not now, not soon. They WILL come. You must be prepared and strong. You must remember my warning. One day, the fate of this world will rest on you and the shoulders your allies once again. This storm is harming so many living creatures… it's painful…Thrall, be prepared. We do not wish to see the life on this world extinguished._

Thrall opened his eyes, and sat there for nearly 20 minutes, thinking on what the spirit of the wilds told him. He was hoping it was only some stray warlock trying to keep the ways of dark magic alive…he wasn't hoping for it to be a concern of such scale. He'd share this with Jaina tomorrow…

Jaina… he looked over at her. Her breathing has slowed, her sides slowly rising and falling.

Thrall stood up and walks over to Jaina and kneels.

He lightly placed his fingers along a strand of hair lieing on her shoulder and carressed the silky golden lock.

Thrall whispered, "Jaina…my life has ever been a great storm like this one. I found a cause, and a reason to fight for my people. And thought I could never want for more…but I do. I've come to respect you as a human, and love you as a friend…but for the longest time you've been the Heart of the Storm for me, a calm warm place…"

Thrall then stood, solemnly retiring to his fur just opposite the fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina lay there silently for about 15 minutes. She slowly opened her eyes, her face a solemn mask. She whispered, "Thrall…"

She closed her eyes, and lay there, letting the world of dreams claim her.


	4. The Walking Dead

I don't own any of the characters used herein from the Warcraft world. They are all Blizzard's property. Everyone I created belongs to me.

**Chapter 4- The Restless Dead**

Slowly, as the first rays of the morning sun poured on her face, Jaina stirred.

She began to grow aware of her surroundings; that she was awake, and it was warm. She felt a touch disheveled; she had had another eerie dream last night, the strangest yet. In this one, Thrall confessed his love to her in a very cute manner bringing her a beautiful array of flowers. Then her world faded to black quickly, but from her perspective it had felt like an eternity.

Thrall called from outside the cave, "Good morning Jaina…you've not slept well."

Jaina opened her eyes. "…It's nothing Thrall, just bad dreams."

She sat up slowly and looked around. The cave was bright enough now to see now that light was pouring in through the entrance, and it seemed it had stopped raining.

She stood and and began to weave a spell that would refresh the condition of her clothing. When she completed this task, she picked up her staff and walked outside. There, she found Thrall sitting on the ledge staring down into the valley. Snowsong was curled up right next to him, her head on his lap, his large hand resting on her head.

Snowsong opened her right eye and focused it on Jaina. She gave a happy yelp and closed it again. Jaina walked over and began to pet Snowsong's furry flank.

Thrall reached into a pouch and offered her one of the left over meat pies from last night, a half loaf of bread, and a water skin. She took them gratefully and began to eat in silence.

Thrall focused his vision on a hawk flying many yards away from him. "Your dreams… are they often discomforting?"

Jaina stopped eating and swallowed what she was chewing.

"Yes, for a while now, shortly after the arrival of my father in Theramore Isle, in increasing frequency."

Thrall took out a small dagger and began to sharpen the edge with a whetstone. "Jaina, my people believe that dreams are two things, fears and omens."

Jaina looked at him curiously. "Omens, of course, but fears, Thrall?"

Thrall nodded slowly. "The trepidations you have regarding your father may be expressed in your dreams in peculiar ways, I experienced something similar after the death of two very important people to me. Doomhammer and

Tari."

Jaina spoke inquisitively to Thrall, "Tari?"

Thrall's demeanor turned solemn. "Taretha Foxton, the daughter of Blackmoore's personal servant...she was also Blackmoore's mistress." Thrall became silent for a moment. Jaina said nothing, only opting to offer him a look of sympathy. When I was first brought to Durnholde by Blackmoore, the Foxton family took care of me, to find Blackmoore's good graces. Mr. Foxton had his wife nurse me to health. Tari told me that during this time she began to think of me as a little brother."

Jaina nodded, "I see, Thrall."

Thrall put away the knife,took out some dry meat and fed it to Snowsong, who gobbled it up happily. "When I was older, Tari had written me a letter. I didn't remember her, of course, but I replied back eager to learn who this girl that was interested to befriend me was. she wrote back and we became close through this correspondance."

Jaina smiled. "That must have been nice."

Thrall shook his head slowly "It was why I treasure those days. Tari later aided me in my escape. At some point after that, Blackmoore had found out Tari was helping me. I suspect it's because I lost some letters she wrote to me that I had brought when I was captured once. At the time neither of us knew. Later, after I lead the Horde to liberate Durnholde, Tari again sought to aid me...but Blackmoore had her taken into custody and executed. He threw the head at my feet. I suppose he sought to break me...the last I remember of Teretha was her kind blue eyes staring up at me, lifeless."

Thrall closed his eyes as a tear visibly formed and slowly rolled down his cheek.

Jaina placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Thrall..."

Thrall sighed. "Don't be. Taretha got her freedom from Blackmoore, and I continued to live and free my people. It's what she wanted. And I know she's happy now, but I'll never forget the girl who showed me such great kindness."

Thrall closed his eyes and stood up. "The rain has stopped. It's time to go"

Jaina nodded in silence.

Thrall turned and began to walk towards the cave, then stopped and faced her. "The spirit of the wilds told me last night that this storm is only a herald for something greater, and that we would have to face a new trial."

Jaina thought about it silently. "Thrall, will we ever find peace?"

Thrall nodded. "As long as we are willing to fight for it." Thrall resumed his return to the cave.

Jaina sighed and laid back, basking in the warmth of the sun. "More battles, more bloodshed, more sorrow." She closed her eyes.

Snowsong slowly walked up to her and laid at her side and licked her face.

Jaina smiled and scratched Snowsong's ears, "Thanks, girl."

Snowsong let out a happy yip and continued to enjoy the attention.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thrall and Jaina rode Snowsong across the great waste that was most of Kalimdor back towards Orgrimmar.

The lands still had much of the rains the day before not yet absorbed by the ground. Jaina noticed there was an absence of life that normally would be found across this wild landscape. Whether it was hiding or dead she couldn't say.

After a few hours they finally encountered a patrol of raiders searching for missing soldiers who brought them back to Naz'Grel.

Thrall stopped Snowsong, and dismounted, "Naz'Grel, report!"

Naz'Grel jumped off his mount. "Throm'ka warchief, nine warriors have gone missing, eleven came back with injuries and we have no deaths reported yet."

Thrall nodded, "Good, good."

Naz'Grel clasped arms with Thrall. "Warchief, we were worried for your safety when Drek'Thar told us you left to find the Lady Proudmoore. I'm glad you're safe."

Thrall grinned. "A little storm, defeat me? You disappoint me, Naz'Grel."

Naz'Grel put a hand to his sword. "How about we see who's disappointed after a few bouts in the sparring pits?"

Thrall laughed. "Fine. Later, old friend, I'll oblige you all you want."

Jaina rolled her eyes.

Thrall clapped him on the shoulder with his arm. "Where's Drek'thar?"

Naz'Grell gave him a serious look. "He's back at Orgrimmar, something strange has begun to happen."

Thrall sighed. "Strange?"

Naz'Grel shook his head. "Better let Drek'Thar explain."

Thrall nodded and climbed back on Snowsong.

Jaina asked, concerned, "Problem?"

Thrall shrugged. "We'll see," he said as he urged Snowsong to go on.

After an hour of hard riding they reached Orgrimmar. Thrall and Jaina dismounted at the gate, letting Snowsong wander off on her own.

Thrall moved quickly to Drek'Thar's shaman hut. Jaina walked back to her temporary lodgings.

When Thrall entered, Drek'Thar stood and smiled. "Thrall, by the blessings of the spirits you are safe, and the Lady Proudmoore?"

Thrall nodded. "Drek'Thar, Naz'Grel told me there was something interesting happening around here?"

Drek'Thar nodded solemnly. "It appears, Thrall, that the walking dead have been spotted on the fringe of Durotar in groups moving about. They haven't been seen to be moving towards Orgrimmar as of yet, but are definately gathering together."

Thrall tightened his fist. "Drek'Thar, I believe it's likely to be the-"

Drek'Thar interrupted Thall, "The evil rains from yesterday?"

Thrall nodded silently.

Drek'Thar sat down. "Yes, I suspect the same thing. I can only hope they are not targeting Durotar."

Thrall shook his head. "We'll have to find the source of the undead and confront it. Whether Durotar is in danger or not, we can't allow them to roam free."

Drek'Thar passed Thrall a scroll. "Here. The scouts have marked all the places the undead have been spotted."

Thrall opened the scroll and looked at it, "We'll send a squad here and here to investigate. I want you to take the Third and go here, while I take the Fourth and search this area. Do not attack the undead unless engaged. I don't want losses if they can be avoided."

Drek'Thar nodded. "Yes, Thrall."

Thrall stood and walked towards the entrance of the hut.

He shook his head. He didn't like this turn of events. He felt as though it were overshadowing more heartache for his people. Blackmoore was dead and Archimonde defeated, but the orc's problems had just begun, and they would have to prove they were worthy of freedom. He tightly balled his fist as he walked to the barracks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way to her room, she decided to stop by Xul'iji's hut to check on Telpheron.

When she entered, she walked over to his cot to find him sleeping deeply, and restfully. A good sign.

She looked around for the doctor, "Xul'Iji, how's he recovering?"

The troll walked over to her. "Ohohoho, he's doing betta, earlia he wakened and ete, recovering nicley ya."

Jaina pulled the covers up around his arms and over his feet, and looked down at him smiling.

Telpheron's eyes opened slowly, "Mistress Jaina?"

Jaina smiled and took his hand. "Yes, it's me Tel."

Telpheron started to rise, "Oh, Miss Proudmoore, I'm glad to see you healthy and well. I must apologize for the death of the men in your entou-"

Jaina pushed him back into the bed slowly. "No, no Telpheron, it's not your fault. You did all you could, really."

Telpheron nodded. "Aye, you're right, Jaina. But I was in charge. I feel responsible for their lives."

Jaina frowned and closed her eyes, thinking. "No, Telpheron, it's my fault. I had to be so selfish and come here abruptly and without a larger guard." Jaina holds his hand silently.

Telpheron asked, "How was your stay, Mistress Jaina?"

Jaina smiled. "It's nice, Telpheron. Thrall and the other orcs are trying their best to make my stay pleasant. Truthfully, their doing a good job. It's certainly better then arguing with old men in a stuffy room all day."

Telpheron grinned, "That's good, I'm planning to try out a few things once I feel well enough."

Thrall entered the hut. Jaina turned her head towards him, "Oh, Thrall! Telpheron is feeling better."

Thrall looked over at him. "That's good. I'm glad you are feeling able, Master Telpheron."

Telerphon started laughing loudly. "Master Telpheron," he laughed.

Jaina looked at him and giggled a bit, then covered her mouth.

Thrall raised an eyebrow and shakes his head.

Jaina stifled her laughter. "Sorry Thrall, really it was sort of funny."

Thrall nodded and smiled. "Drek'Thar informed me. Undead have been spotted moving in large groups close to Durotar. I'm taking some groups to investigate. I'll likely be back by evening."

Telpheron sat up and turned towards him. "Undead, here?"

Thrall nodded his head slowly. "We believe it could be connected to last night's dark rainstorm."

Jaina gripped her staff. "So, you think the rain is raising corpses... that can't be right, or there would be hundreds of animal corpses walking around Orgrimmar right now."

Thrall adjusted his black armor. "Right. It's possible the storm only affects fresh corpses, or specially prepared ones. Either way, walking dead is the result. Anyway, I must go muster the Horde. If you'll excuse me?" He turned and walked away.

Jaina stood and shouted, "Thrall, wait. I can help. I'll come with you."

He turned and looked at her, then nodded his head. "Ok, I think you could be a valuable asset. Meet me out in front of the barracks later today."

Jaina nodded and Thrall turned and left.

Jaina put a hand on Telpheron's shoulder. "I'm going to go prepare, Tel. Rest well."

Telpheron nodded and took her hand in his. "Please be careful, Mistress Jaina. Not only me, but all the people of Theramore Isle would miss you. They would lose the one ray of hope in their lives that saved them from destruction."

Jaina blushed. "I'll be fine, Telpheron, but you make sure to get some rest."

Telpheron nodded. Jaina left the hug and headed back to her room.

Back in her room, she used her magic to clean her clothing up and took a warm bath. She got her things ready for a rough journey. Once she finished, she walked over to the barracks where the Orcish war parties were already gathering.

Thrall was in a separate group speaking to Drek'thar, Naz'grel, Rok'han, and other shamans and wolf riders she didn't know.

She approached them.

Thrall turned to her. "Oh, good timing Jaina. Are you prepared?"

Jaina nodded. "Yes, Thrall, ready."

Thrall smiled. "Good. Why don't you go keep Snowsong company. I'll be with you soon"

She nodded and walked over to Snowsong, who gave her a happy bark and licked her hand. She scratches her behind the ear.

After a few minutes, Thrall walked over to them. "Ok, we're going to leave now."

He mounted Snowsong, then helped Jaina up behind him and encouraged her into moving. The other orcs spread out and ride behind him.

After getting outside the walls of Orgrimmar, Drek'Thar rode up to him. "Good luck, Thrall, and may honor follow your path."

Thrall nodded in thanks. "But only after it has found it's way in yours."

Drek'Thar nodded and rode in another direction with a large group.

Thrall rode of to the south, his warband following behind him.

After several hours of hard riding, they spotted their first group of undead.

Thrall pumped his arm and Naz'grel rode up to him. "Naz'grel, what do you make of this?"

The undead move around slowly through the wilderness. They all separately stopped for a short while and sift through the foliage.

Naz'grel scowled. "They seem to be searching for something."

Thrall nodded. "And what do you think that could be?"

Naz'grel shrugged. "Who knows?"

A witchdoctor shouted out, "Aaaaaai itz ere!" He pointed to Jaina's right. She looked that way and saw a vague shadow figure...

Thrall growled. "A shade. They know we're here. Ready yourselves!" He roared.

Jaina summoned a water elemental to her. It put itself in front of her.

The shade sat there for a while, then floated away back towards the undead.

The warriors gripped their weapons tightly in anticipation. But several minutes passed, and the undead showed no interest in the people spying on them.

Thrall finally re-sheathed his sword and hung Doomhammer's famous warhammer back on Snowsongs saddle. "That's interesting."

Jaina dismissed her water elemental. "Why aren't they attacking?"

Thrall got off Snowsong. "I don't know, they seem to be more interested in their search."

"Great spirit of the wilds, please send to me your faithful servants, the wolves of deep shadow. We need their aid in this time of turmoil and tempest," Thrall communed.

In front of him, two large shadows appeared and grew, taking shape until finally they were massive, larger then Thrall and Snowsong, in the shape of wolves. There eyes glowed with feral ferocity, and they had lines of red lightning down their back.

Thrall patted one on the head and whispered something to it. They ran towards the undead. They approached, and the corpses ignored them. They growled at a nearby ghoul, but it just continues with its search. They began circling the ghoul, then attacked it.

As they mauled the thing to shreds, the other undead glance over at the altercation, but continue with what they are doing.

Jaina watched in disbelief. "That's certainly interesting."

Thrall shook his head. "Well...come on, I think we've seen enough. We'll come back tomorrow with a bigger complement, I'd rather not walk into a trap." He mounted Snowsong and began to head back to Ogrimmar.

Thrall's party moved away from the spectacle slowly. As they fell back several meters, the ground suddenly began to shake as clods of dirt erupted from the ground, the brown earth spraying everywhere.

Thrall waved his hands, shouting, "Everyone, get back!"

As the group hastened to oblige, hairy legs reached out of the holes that formed. Hideous, spider like beings pulled themselves out of the ground. As their eyes fell on Thrall's group, they regurgitated, black egg sacks, launching them at the group of orcs.

If that wasn't enough, it was at that moment that Naz'grel growled, "Thrall! Ghouls!"

Thrall looked, and cursed as he saw a blanket of ghouls approaching, their small forms blending together and forming a host that almost completely removed the ground from view.

Thrall shouted, "Move out!"

He directed Snowsong to start running west, while his group followed. As he ran, Jaina swung her glowing staff, water boiling up from the ground in her wake as water elementals rose to cover their escape.

Soon, though, they come to a gorge where the river cut off and spilled down into emptiness.

Thrall stopped Snowsong. "Dammit, we have to head north now." At that moment, a large bloated fist came out of the nearby underbrush and knocked Snowsong off balance, depositing Jaina and Thrall on the ground.

Jaina rolled into a crouching position, but lost her staff in the fall. Her eyes roved widly, searching for it. It was nearby, ten feet away. She pursed her lip, stood, and ran for it.

Thrall stood, drawing his sword. An abomination rose from its hiding place and roared a challenge to him, it's stitched together body parts horrible and grotesque.

Naz'Grel shouted while battling a ghoul from atop his wolf, "Warchief!"

Thrall circled around to get into a better spot and growled, "Concentrate on your own fight. I can handle myself."

The abomination charged Thrall, its size more than making up for its slow movement speed. As its decomposing feet trampled the ground in its wake, it raised a meaty hand up high, swinging a scimitar down, attempting to bisect Thrall. Thrall turned himself to the side, the scimitar cleaving to the ground straight in front of him. He swung a muscled arm updward, slamming the pommel of his sword into the face of the abomination twice in succession. It screamed and spun, using the momentum to swing its wicked hook at Thrall. Thrall fell back slightly, grabbing the hook and altering its momentum so it shot wide, while at the same time stabbing through the newly created opening with his sword.

The abomination screamed in anger, although it seemed completely unfazed from the sword, and grabbed Thrall by the neck with its other hand. The abomination flung its arm outward, sending Thrall flying perilously close to the edge of the gorge. Thrall forestalled his instinct to roll with the fall, instead clambering to his feet.

Meanwhile, Jaina had retrieved her staff. As she rose to her feet, she swung it wide, more water bubbling forth from the ground and forming into a massive water elemental. As the elemental drifted in front of her, she shouted, "Thrall, hold on! I'm going to get us out of here!" Jaina began to gesture with her staff, chanting the words to send them all home safely.

Thrall clenched his sword tightly, springing agilely at the large pile of sewed up bodies. It tried to close its arms together to stop him, but it was too slow as Thrall swifly stabbed all over its body several times. It didn't even seem to register the damage, however, merely screaming in rage and attempting to crush him with the sheer weight of its arms. Thrall dodged backwards, his sword raised to try another stab. However, he couldn't take advantage of the opening as the abomination swung its whole body, causing its scimitar wielding arm to extend outward horizontally. Thrall ducked down, about to spring towards the abominations legs, when the other arm swung the hook into his legs, sending him crashing into the ground with a groan of pain.

However, Thrall was not one to be fazed by pain. He rolled backwards, out of reach, springing up to his feet. He pushed off the ground, his sword a flash as it struck down at the abomination's head. But, again, the slow moving beast managed to block as it brought up the rusted hook, catching Thrall's blade. It suddenly twisted, it's great strength snapping the sword as if it were a twig. The abomination swung the scimitar around, forcing Thrall to once again abandon his attempts at disemboweling it. However, Thrall had committed himself too much this time, and the scimitar clipped his flesh, slicing off a strip. Thrall growled loudly and stamped the ground, his vision starting to go red with fury. Heedless of the abomination's massive arms, Thrall charged straight into the center, embedding his broken sword straight into the sewn corpse's chest. As the sword went straight into its flesh, Thrall pulled on the blade. Thrall held tightly onto the blade, pulling against it. Lodged within the abomination as it was, the blade refused to move, allowing Thrall to plant a foot against the Abominations chest. With a powerful kick, Thrall forced the abomination to rock backwards, sliding off of the blade.In his moment of triumph, the abomination lashed out with an arm catching thralls ankle dragging him with it into the depths.

Guarded by an elemental, Jaina concentrated on finishing her spell. She thought, 'Almost there…'

The abomination slid as it fell, the force of Thrall kick off sending it off the edge. Unfortunately for Thrall, he was caught, now a victim of his own power.

Jaina watched in horror as the creature pulled Thrall over the edge, just as she finished the spell. The last thing she saw was Thrall being pulled off with the creature he just bested, before her vision went white in the magic of the teleport.


End file.
